five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Foxycrafter1900/Foxy's Review 2: Final Nightmare
Hello, everyone. Welcome back for another splendid review. Today we will be looking at "Final Nightmare", a page that has had a similar aura of controversy to some other pages here recently. Not as major as the one held by FNAU, but you can still see some tension in the comments section. "My Explanation" It appears that this article begins with a note from Salvage. I must say, the first paragraph is very strange. It seems their "Paint Canister" broke down, and they had to use MS Paint as a substitute. I guess this is a light hearted joke to start the article, but the page later states: ". . .when I loaded it up it worked!!!" (1.1) What exactly is loading up? It cannot be MS Paint, as Salvage explains they were forced to use it for "a long time" (1.1). I am not sure how a Paint Canister would be able to load up. Why is this even relevant to the page, when there is not even any art? Perhaps we are reading too into it, let's continue. Looking at the next paragraph, Salvage provides a most interesting statement. "Everybody in the comments of the 4th one made me fall into a state of depression." (1.2) Bureaucrat Freezy later critiqued Salvage's bold claim in the page's comment section: "As someone with depression, I'm gonna ask you to not take it so lightly. It's not just when you get sad, it's an actual mental illness." (Downtown Freezy, 21:48, 6/13/18) Assistant SpringThing 14 had his five cents to contribute as well: "That put you into depression? We were just saying the page wansn't sic good. One important part of creating things and posting things on the Internet is to deal with criticism and even listen to it sometimes if it's helpful." (SpringThing14, 1:47, 6/14/18) What needs to be said on the line in 1.2 has already been said. It is highly likely that this author, whom most users here have presumed to be under-raged, may have received new confusing feelings of sadness at critical, raw critique of their work. In their school, they are most likely used to regular teacher evaluations; from an elementary perspective. For the first time however, individuals are looking at their work from a High School level. The author, as others have explained, must understand this critique is not to put them down, but to have them grow as a person. That Thing14, who was the author of some ridiculous wall of text featuring "sexy" Toy Chica, learnt to accept it, and this Salvage can accept it too. For this is merely the introduction, there shall be no grade for this one, but rather just my evaluations. Storyline Now, to the good stuff. "You walk out of your house, feeling alive. No hullucinations sic of Animatronics. But then you see a letter on the grass." (2.1) Beginning the story, we have been given an interesting figure. This individual appears to be quite the damaged individual, plauged with hallucinations and such. By Salvage stating "no" and "feeling alive", the reader can understand the problems this character is facing. The letter appearing in the grass is a bit vague, but that can slide. Salvage then provides us with a letter: "Dear Nick, It's been a life long time since we worked at that old establishment together. Come visit the old establishment! There are new animatronics that have arrived for free!!" (2.2) A most dubious letter. When I read the first sentence, it reminds me of another piece, Bendy and the Ink Machine, in which Joey Drew invites Henry to the old workshop. The third sentence probably could use some more elaboration, how exactly did they acquire expensive robots for free? Did they find some withered ones in the back alley, and repair them? Was this a gift? Scrapped? Details are most important. While some may claim that 2.3 is quite ridicolous, we must remember that this is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame, a fangame of a series featuring guards continuously going to a deadly establishment. So, the protagonist arriving at the facility during the night and entering gets a pass. I shall give the story a 7.9/10, a bit more details would be wonderful. Gameplay Immediately I noticed there are no descriptions of any characters whatsoever, but as this is a WIP, that shall slide. The gameplay offered is highly intruiging. I would have liked a specific on whether this was point-and-click "remain in the office", point-and-click "free-roam", or full free roam. I would have also liked more descriptions on animatronic behavior. Sure, "shine your light" at an animatronic if they are looking at you, but how do I repel them from getting closer? Again, is this free-roam where I run? Is there somewhere to hide? Do I have a mask? Is there any breathing "FNaF4" type mechanic? Salvage also states to check the funtimes, but what if I want to get them back to their stage? Is it a quick death like the Puppet if they escape? Detail, detail. While these mechanics are most generic and un-descriptive, I do appreciate this: "If the Parts and Services door is open, flash your light if you hear scratching, clanging, or creaky floors." (3.1) This was really original on Salvage's part. This would be very scary: the metal scrapes of the animatronic, metallic cranking, scratching from the door; all of this would make very good sound design. An explanation on why you couldn't simply close the Parts and Service door would be very helpful, though. Salvage states that we go into a sort of Phase Two at 8 AM, in which you run to the office. Here we get quite a bit of gameplay. Firstly, "Close the Right Vent to take care of Withered Chica, and close the left vent to take care of Withered Bonnie. Be sure to check the cams to give Funtime Foxy a controlled shock, otherwise will come from the main hall." (3.2) A classic "Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right" style, plus a sister location type mechanic for Funtime Foxy. Nothing too exceptional or bad, carrying on. "Speaking of the main hall Withered Freddy's gonna come and get ya!! Put on the Toy Freddy mask to fool him and he'll go back to get Withered Foxy to start attacking ya. He'll run at ya from the main hall, it seems like you shouldn't shine the light at him. He hates it. If you shine your light he'll get more angry, shine your light 3 times and you'll meet your demise. He only starts attacking you when you administer a controlled shock" (3.3) I put the whole of 3.3 to analyze it, for it quite interesting. The transition to the use of the word "ya" is a bit weird, but okay. So, Salvage first states Withered Freddy will come from the main hall, and you use the Toy Freddy Mask to repel him; and after he goes to back to begin Withered Foxy's attack. I enjoy how the flashlight gets him enraged: you need the flashlight to see, but it makes him more aggressive. A creative way to limit flashlight usage, but a specific on how long the flashlight lasts would be nice, is it infinite or limited? The shinining of the light three times also seems a bit crazy, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem considering this is Chapter 1. The "not moving until a controlled shock" mechanic also allows for a bit of balancing too the game, ensuring Foxy does not attack until later in the night. For original mechanics but still some loose ends, I shall give gameplay an 8.5/10. Conclusion A fairly decent structure and scaffolding is offered by this fangame. But detail, detail, is most important. Hopefully in future updates more questions are answered for the sections given. What type of genre is this? How did animatronics get there for free? How much power is in the flash-light? In it's current state, I shall give it an 8/10, good, but more explanations, please. Category:Blog posts